Dragon Invasion
Dragon Invasion is a four-player multiplayer dungeon that that was previously available once Class Advancement was completed. As of Patch 8.0, Dragon Invasion has been replaced by Dungeon Roulette. You get one weekly attempt. This pits you against bosses similar in structure to The Spire. However, you are only given 20 minutes to complete the event, and there is a pause between bosses to recover HP, change skills as needed, and collect loot from the defeated boss. Each boss also has a timed enrage mechanic where they will kill players if they are not killed fast enough, as well as a random instant-kill attack on a single party member that triggers periodically within the fight. If a single player is killed by the boss (either from the instant-kill attack or from HP reaching zero via normal attacks), they have a 30 second respawn cooldown before they can rejoin the battle. If the entire party is killed, they can attack the boss again but its HP will be fully restored. Between each round all players will roll a dice and be rewarded with gold, Mount Hoofs and Dragon Essences depending on the highest dice roll. For each number of the highest dice roll among the party, all four members will get two loot piles each containing 100,000 or 200,000 gold, 1 Mount Hoof (in the 5+ bosses 2 Mount Hoofs) and 1 Dragon Essence. Loot piles can also randomly contain larger prizes such as an extra Mount Hoof (1, 5, 10) or Dragon Essence, or 1,000,000 gold. If the players roll "straight numbers" (ie 1-2-3-4, 3-4-5-6, etc., one extra loot pile will be added to the piles for the highest roll). If are rolled 4 times 1-1-1-1, 2-2-2-2 or 3-3-3-3, loot pile will be doubling +1 extra. Levels 15-20 can also give Vulcan's Clamps, and Mount Whips. The greatest amounts of damage are inflicted upon the bosses by squads that have Wind Rangers equipped with only Cursed Arrow (or Cursed Arrow II,) and one Delphic skill. The Cursed Arrow skill causes 40% more damage, and stacks with each player--so 4 players, each with a Wind Ranger that only has CA equipped will kill bosses far more quickly. Clicking through the "Victory" sign at the end of the battle, instead of allowing it to fully complete, saves valuable seconds, and saves more than a minute over 20 rounds--time needed to complete the run. Boss 1: King of Dragons Ossicini (Zombie Dragon) Simple Boss fight, mix of MAttk and PAttk single target attacks. AoE breath weapon that has a minor PDef debuff and a 6000 HP/turn bleed Boss 2: Ice Shella (Ice Golem) Physical Damage, the bosses AoE will refill your rage. Boss 3: Void General (Ghost Wizard) Regularly applies a -30% damage debuff. Boss 4: Flame Demon Ragnar (Giant Demon) A mix of MAttk and PAttk, AoE and single target attacks. One AoE will give a moderate PDef debuff Boss 5: Fire Element Lord (Fire Golem) This boss acts like Boss 2, but without the rage refill, it can add a substantial buff to its own damage on a regular basis. This can be removed with Scatter/Purge. Boss 6: Dark King Pakaar (Demonic Skeleton) This can add a substantial stacking debuff to your damage when it attacks, along with a damage buff to its own attacks. Around the last health bar uses an AoE that stuns all players for one turn. As these buffs and debuffs are applied with nearly every attack, Purification and Scattershot/Purge Runes are a necessity. Boss 7: Cursed Knight (Headless Rider) Boss 8: Void Commander Boss 9: Skeleton King Zela Boss 10: The Fallen Lucifer Boss 11: Dark Priest Dira Boss 12: Void King Boss 13: Inferno Serpent Boss 14: Dark Gnome Category:Removed Content Category:Multiplayer Dungeons